


A Question of Politics

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, How to get advice without asking for advice, Teaching, thought experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Shprintze and Bielke are excited to answer Perchik's latest question about their lessons.





	A Question of Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reconditarmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fiddler on the Roof posts 3/?: Hodel and Perchik](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463292) by reconditarmonia. 



“Today, children,” Perchik said. “We will take part in an experiment… of thought.” Shprintze and Bielke turned their attention to him, apt pupils that they were. This was a new type of lesson and it sounded interesting. 

“In the realm of imagination, picture… a man.” He paused, hands half-raised in an indistinct gesture. “A man who would like to convince a woman to marry him.” His brows lowered, and he brought his gaze back from the middle-distance to meet their eyes. “How does he do it?”

In the periphery of her vision Shprintze saw Bielke glance in her direction, and she turned just enough to meet her sister’s eyes before turning back to Perchik. It seemed like a strange question, but she was already turning it around in her mind, trying to fit it into the framework of their other lessons. 

“...Unity?” Bielke ventured.

“Yes!” Shprintze nodded vigorously in support of her sister, eyes trained on Perchik’s face to gauge his reaction. “He must tell her that the marriage will improve solidarity!” 

“I see,” he said, hands folding and unfolding in front of him. 

“Marriage is really a political statement,” Shprintze continued. “...because their mutual beliefs are what bring them together.”

“And… and improve society!” Bielke added, her heels hammering against the bench in excitement.

“Yes! There’s social value in marriage, and he needs to lay out the philosophical benefits for her.” Shprintze sat up straight, heartened by the way the logic was fitting together so well. Perchik was a _good_ teacher.

“Do you really think that will work?” Perchik’s brow furrowed.

“Well…” Shprintze hesitated, her certainty shaken for the first time by his doubt. “It’s _right_ , isn’t it?”

The question seemed to vitalize him, and he straightened. “Yes, indeed Shprintze, you are very correct.” He nodded, perhaps to himself, perhaps to her. “Good.” 

Shprintze beamed in delight at the praise.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through your blog I saw this cute prompt and thought I'd try my hand at bringing it to life. I'm not super confident writing Perchik, so I hope it turned out okay! :D


End file.
